kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Judgment Received!
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Masamune Dan as Kamen Rider Cronus, Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Graphite Level 99, Ride-Player Haima Kagami, and the final appearance of Ren Amagasaki/Lovelicahttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ex-aid/story/1209790_2606.html. Synopsis Ex-Aid and crews have gained the right to challenge the advanced Bugsters in order to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle. The three advanced Bugsters are Parado, Graphite, and Lovelica. The time of the final battle against the four Kamen Riders is at hand! At last, the curtain rises on the scene of the last battle! However, a disturbing darkness suddenly begins to appear... Plot Masamune Dan is released from prison as Ren Amagasaki, Graphite, and Parado prepare to enter the fray of Kamen Rider Chronicle themselves. At CR, Kuroto says that the Proto Gashats were confiscated from him by the Ministry of Health when they raided his hideout, Hiiro deflecting questions of him wanting to revive Saki. An emergency call leads the doctors to find Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, Lovelica, and Graphite toying with a lone Ride-Player with a bad back; Emu, Hiiro, and Taiga become Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99, Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, and Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 as Graphite takes a new red form, Guren Graphite. Ex-Aid and Para-DX fight as even opponents; Snipe fights Graphite, Graphite revealing he is now Level 99; and Brave faces Lovelica, his attacks as useless as ever. Hiiro and Taiga are knocked out of their transformations, when the Ride-Player races in again and tells Para-DX to stop, getting slapped aside, his transformation reverting to reveal Director Kagami; Hiiro calls a retreat. Director Kagami is diagnosed with Lovelica's infection, begging them not to let the Ministry know he's been playing the banned Kamen Rider Chronicle; he joined to win and bring back Saki for Hiiro, but accomplished nothing. Hiiro asks his father to get the Proto Gashats from the Ministry for Saki's sake; he also reveals to Emu and Asuna that his father is who he's always looked up to as a doctor. Masamune has returned to his old desk in Genm Corp., his employees welcoming him back and begging for help against the ineffective new CEO. Ren confronts him and, threatened with the Bugvisor II, reveals it can only be used by Bugsters. CR goes over its game plan: they have 9 Gashatrophies, and need the last four from Lovelica, Graphite, and both of Parado's forms to challenge the final boss and clear Kamen Rider Chronicle, and they'll need a team effort, deciding to target Lovelica first to cure the Director. Kuroto describes the final boss, Gamedeus, an omniscient, omnipotent god that no one can defeat, leaving only tales of valiant attempts and noble losses for those who try; only Kamen Rider Cronus has the power to defeat Gamedeus, but he can only be used by someone immune to all Bugster virus strains. The Riders and Bugsters prepare for their fight, even as word comes in that the Proto Gashats have vanished from the Ministry's possession, secretly taken by Masamune. Emu, Hiiro, Taiga, Kuroto, Parado, Graphite, and Ren assemble to fight, Asuna and Nico standing at the ready nearby. They transform into Ex-Aid and Para-DX Level 99, Brave and Snipe Level 50, and Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Graphite and Ren becoming Bugsters, and the battle begins. Lovelica calls his "Lovely Girls", but Brave holds him back as Snipe blocks Graphite's attacks and Genm loses another life to keep Para-DX at bay, letting Ex-Aid use Maximum Mighty Critical Finish to Reprogram and delete the Lovely Girls from Lovelica's arsenal, removing his "fight by charm" technique and opening him to physical damage. Asuna and Nico attempt to enter the fight, but a sudden wave flows over the battlefield and turns it from day to night. Masamune walks between the fighters and declares the battle null and void, as Kamen Rider Chronicle is too valuable to let it end so early. Calling the fighters only by their Gashat names, he thanks Kuroto and the Bugsters for completing Kamen Rider Chronicle for him, the creator of Genm Corp. and owner of all of its products. He uses the Bugvisor II and master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat to become Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer, explaining that he had infected himself with all strains of the Bugster virus 16 years ago and gained immunity to them. The Riders attack at once, but Cronus triggers "Pause", and in a flash the Riders have all been defeated. The Bugsters attack, but Cronus uses Pause again, freezing time around him; using the Bugvisor II, he shoots Para-DX with Beamgun Mode and slashes Graphite into the path of his own attack with Chainsaw Mode, the Bugsters remaining frozen in mid-impact. Walking to Lovelica, he says Toki Meki Crisis has lost its value and is discontinued, hitting him with Critical Crews-Aid before triggering Restart as time resumes flowing. The Bugsters are knocked down, but Lovelica fades away, curing Director Kagami; Graphite tries reviving Lovelica like normal, but nothing happens, Cronus explaining that those killed during a time freeze are suspended in permadeath without Continues, shocking Parado. Cronus claims control of Kamen Rider Chronicle and its participants before leaving. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Lovelica Bugster (Voice): * : * : * : *Gashacon Bugvisor Ⅱ/Buggle Driver Ⅱ Voice, Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat Voice: Guest Cast *Genm Corp. employee: *Secretary: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 50: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X-0: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Cronus: *Graphite Bugster: *Lovelica Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Shrink, Giant, Invisible, Confusion, Emission, Separation, Dark, Stretch Errors *The 'Dangerous Zombie' sound played before Dan pressed the button on the Gashat. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.), Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 96 **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession:' Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Jet Combat, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **The way how Cronus attacks Para-DX, Graphite and Lovelica is similar to DIO from the video game adaption of the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, a 3D fighting game All Star Battle. ** When Masamune examines his old desk, a set of paper shapes are on top of the desk: an X, a triangle, a square, and a circle. All of these shapes are symbols used on a Playstation controller's symbol face buttons. **Cronus said Toki Meki Crisis was "discontinued" after he destroyed Lovelica. In reality, it means a game company no longer produces a game. **Some of Cronus' powers are based on actual game mechanics: ***Pause or pausing the game allows the player to stop the game to take a break and come back later to play again, though in his case he can continue playing during the pause while the game's other components can't react, something few if any games make use of. ***His ability to negate the resurrection of Bugsters is based on games with "perma-death", in which characters cannot be revived after they die or in certain challenge modes the player gets an instant Game Over when they die. ***His time manipulation abilities are based on games that have time manipulation mechanics such as Viewtiful Joe or in the case of turning day into night, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Balloons of the numbers 9, 6, and 10 can be seen in Kuroto's side of Poppy's room; this is a Japanese wordplay on Kuroto's name. The aforementioned number input to Kuroto's wordplay name was first seen in the third episode of Kamen Sentai Gorider. *This episodes marks the first time Snipe and Brave use the Gashat Gear Dual β at the same time due to Kuroto have made a second one in a previous episode. *Starting this episode, when Hiiro becomes Brave Level 50, the Taddle Quest transformation screen is projected from his Driver; before this, no screen was projected at all for his Level 50 transformation, even during the episode when Taiga's began doing so. *This marks the official return of Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X (now termed Level X-0) since the death of Kuroto Dan back in Episode 23. It seems that when paired with the Bugster-negating abilities of the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat, Kuroto is able to transform into this form with a Gamer Driver without any negative effects. *The title of this episode is likely referring to Critical Judgment, the finishing move of the Gashacon Bugvisor II in Beam Gun Mode. However, Cronus starts using this finisher in episode 34. **On a side note, however Masamune announces to 'start the Judgement' before transforming. *The opening sequence has been edited such that Ex-Aid, Brave, and Snipe now face Cronus instead of Para-DX Level 99. *When Masamune transformed into Cronus, he stood in front of a giant clock with symbols of 10 games (in clockwise): **Mighty: Mighty Action X. **Sword: Taddle Quest. **Gun: Bang Bang Shooting. **Trophy: Bakusou Bike. **Bicycle (front view): Shakariki Sports. **Dragon's head: Drago Knight Hunter Z. **Robot's head: Gekitotsu Robots. **Missile: Jet Combat. **Sickle: Giri Giri Chambara. **Music note: DoReMiFa Beat. **This clock would later appear in most of Cronus' appearances until the end of the series. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: We're Me!?, Strongest VS Strongest!, The Forbidden Continue!? and Judgment Received!. *Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 8.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 8, DVD 81OSoTyJZ4L SL1184 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 3, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 下されたJudgement！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 下されたJudgement！ References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode